Seduction
by Me'nGaaragoboink
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the co-owner of Konoha. A popular health club. Successful..check Rich..check Handsome..check Bored..checkx10. Maybe the new red head masseuse can help him out: ...oh right almost forgot Straight..CHECK. OCmayb Naru/Gaa/Naru M fer future
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto…blah blah..

'Someone..is watching me..'

The blonde's head snapped up, blue gaze raking the room, intently seeking for the source of his discomfort.

Who?

"Naruto! Are you even listening?" Sasuke's low hiss brought him out of his search. He returned his gaze to the, now fuming, brunette beside him. He smiled sheepishly, one hand drifted into golden locks to scratch lightly.

"hey Sasuke.. how long have you been there?" he asked grinning

Onyx eyes narrowed "you haven't even started typing up those schedules, have you."

His grin widened " haven't started' is such a strong phrase I prefer 'was about to eventually'"

Sasuke stared at the grinning blonde before him, trying his best to control his temper, and failing miserably. Taking a few deep breaths and stroking his aching temples he tried again.

" So tell me, what have you been doing these last 5 hours?" he asked, quite proud of how calm he sounded.

"Well there was this really interesting crack on the counter-"

_THWACK_

"He didn't have to hit me!"

"That what you get for slacking off"

Naruto glared at the pink haired girl sitting across from him.

"whose side are you on?"

"His?.. duh?"

His scowl dissolved into a pout. Of course Sakura was on Sasuke's side. That went without saying, considering she, and 97% of the female population, was trying to get into sasuke's pants. Speaking of naughty bits,

"I thought you and Ino were together"

"Hmph don't bring up that skinny bitch's name in my presence" She growled,

"Another argument huh"

She ignored him " Anyway Naruto, you shouldn't be taking Sasuke for granted, I mean -"

"I know I no, my mind has just been not my own lately" he mumbled.

She gave him a "uh-huh" look but chose not to comment. Naruto glanced around, at the familiar dark green and white walls. It had been some time since he and Sasuke had started this health club, Konoha, 8 years in fact. They were pretty successful if he did say so himself.

So

Why, did he feel so..

So….

Unsatisfied?

"maybe we should open a Konoha in Paris?" he sighed letting his head drop on the table with a soft 'thunk' "I need a change."

Sakura chuckled "Parlez-**vous **français?"

Naruto scowled at her again. "that better have meant 'I'm taking you for ramen'"

Judging from her hysterical giggles….he guessed not.

…..

Ok.. this is a START ama need some reviews tellin me where to head … if yall dnt mind


	2. Chapter 2: Persuasion

Don't own Naruto Blah LIA TANK U FOR REVIEWING :D

Sasuke glanced down at the papers set in front of him, then back up at the blonde woman standing in front of his desk.

"Wha-?"

"I need a favor" she murmured fixing him with pleading dark green eyes

Frowning slightly he motioned for her to take a seat. "What is it?" he asked

"My brother needs a job"

"Ok? Kankuro-"

She shook her head glancing down "No, not Kankuro." She glanced back up " He's very well trained and graduated the top of his class in university."

Sasuke paled. Temari only had two brothers and if it wasn't Kankuro in need, then it only could be…

Shaking himself out of his stupor " Then finding a job should be easy right?" he replied quickly

She shook her head again " well you know he has a few issues.." she trailed off tugging nervously at the band at her wrist.

He sighed, yea issues…_mental_ issues…_violence_ issues.

"But he went to therapy and he's better now. Virtually harmless…mostly…sort of" she trailed off again gazing around the room, not meeting his eyes.

Mostly she says. His turned his attention back to the application folder. A masseuse huh? Well they were in need of a new one. Since their clientele had increased Deidara was having a little trouble. Yea, they needed a new one, but a new _psycho_ one? Scratch that _**sort of**_-**ex**-_psycho. _He sighed

"I'll see"

Her gaze snapped back to him brimming with surprise and relief " Sasuke, thank you so much!"

He held up a hand " Don't thank me yet, I got two conditions 1) We need to do a test run and 2) Considering his…predicament I will be extending his probation period to 2 months."

She nodded sagging with relief "Thanks so much, I really owe you one Sasuke"

He waved her thanks aside " Yea, yea get back to work those women aren't going to contort themselves"

She fixed him with a playful glare " Stop making it sound like that, some people find yoga very relaxing"

"I know, they even have a name for those people. Masochists"

Casting him one last withering look she pulled the door shut firmly behind her.

He watched her go frowning at the door, he was getting soft. His old self would have not only said no but accentuate said no with a strategic "fuck off" glare. Then spend the rest of his day reading over the rather offensive resignation letter left by one of the best Yoga instructors in the country, and google-ing 'how to digest food when ones ass and other parts have been kicked into their stomach.'

The image brought a rather morbid smirk to his lips.

"Speaking of naughty bits in weird places, I need a guinea pig for the little psycho's evaluation." He mused aloud, then froze " What the fuck? 'Naughty bits?' Since when?...Naruto!" he scowled darkly, that damn blond fucking with his vocabulary.

"Stupid Naruto…."

"Naruto…"

His scowl quickly changed into a bright, albeit maniacal, grin

"Naruto" he chuckled

* * *

"-choo!"

Sakura glanced up from the machine "Sick?"

The blonde frowned and shook his head .Returning his attention to the chore at hand.

"Are you done checking that treadmill yet?"

"Just about, gimmie a minute"

"Ok, Shino start over on that side with the paint, Ino that leak in the pipes how bad is it? Hold on one sec Ino, Kiba do me a favor and help Sakura move those machines. Thank you , what were you saying Ino?"

Sakura glanced up at the blonde again. When he actually got to work the change in attitude was miraculous. It was like a whole different person. She couldn't help feeling impressed every time she saw him in action. Smiling she returned turned back to her work.

If she were into guys….Besides Sasuke of course.

"Sasuke!" speak of the devil.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinned waving frantically at the approaching figure.

Waving back absently the brunette glanced around the near empty room. Sections of the floor was covered in newspapers.

"The new Massage Therapy room" he said when he finally stood in front of the blonde.

Naruto grinned back, but not as brightly as before. Something was up.

"What color?" Sasuke asked

The blonde shrugged " I was thinking , since we're going to repaint the front maybe green? A mint green or even red, not a bright red though maybe burgundy. I think the burgundy would work nicely and we'll make the sheets for the tables mint green." He nodded to himself making mental notes.

Sasuke' eyes widened " Any reason for those two colors?"

Something was defiantly up.

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously " I just find that combination relaxing. Why? Do you have something else in mind?"

"No, no" Sasuke shook his head furiously " I just wanted to know.."

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"o.k.… well I had Ino check that leak in the bathroom near the entrance, she said it wasn't too bad and could..have it…fixed by…the…end of the….day..'" he trailed off.

Sasuke was staring at him.

Suddenly it hit him. All the color drained from his face and the baby blue's widened in a look of pure horror.

Sasuke…was smiling. No.._**grinning**_

At him.

He swallowed hard. The last time Sasuke smiled at him a series of events involving a tranny, handcuffs, two slices of bread, a breath mint and 5 am trip to the ER.

Naruto still woke up screaming.

The tingling…..Minty fresh…..

Shuddering violently, he brought himself from that nightmare to glare at the man before him.

"No" he gasped when his voice once again found him; he took a step back as sasuke's grin widened.

"I just want you to interview a new masseuse."

Naruto glanced down, noticing for the first time the documents in his _friend's _hand. Taking another shaky away from the brunette he glared. "What's the catch"

The brunette shook his head eyes widening innocently. "Nothing, I just want you to take him for a test run."

Still wary the blond glanced at the papers again and licked his lips. "I don't believe you"

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. "Naruto, I promise you, it's just an interview no strings attached. I would do it myself but I don't have the time, and I promised I'd at least interview him. If you feel the slightest bit of discomfort you can say fuck off and it will be over, so please?"

It was the please that made the blonde finally give in. Taking the papers he flipped through them.

"Gaara Sabaku?" he mumbled, then furrowed his eyebrows "Sabaku? Like Temari?"

"Yea, he's her little brother"

Naruto's blood ran cold, the look of horror once again adorning his features.

Sasuke's grin now rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat

"Yea, the psycho one, but don't worry Temari assured me he's harmless now…mostly"

_FUCK!_

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done :D whoo! Tell me how that was oh ya n I was thinkin

KibaShino

ShikaTem

SasuIta

SakuIno

LeeNeji :D any complaints? ….too bad - … :D but if u have _suggestions_ im happy to hear em. R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction

Dnt own Naruto….blah… :D ok answers to reviews. I truly am sry I cnt write Itadei :/ as far as im concerned sasodei but aiite we'll put the uchihacest up fer debate . And whats wrong with nejilee :D its such and awesome (messed up) couple :D but ok we'll put that up fer debate too -_-.

And away we go~

* * *

"And then, and then he said. 'Don't worry Temari said he was harmless…mostly'"

"Hm"

Presently the blonde was in the Uchiha household sitting on the elder brother, Itachi's lap, bawling his eyes out over Sasuke's latest bullying attempt. Itachi hm'd stroking blonde locks lightly with one hand, gaze fixed on the book in the other.

"Itachi" Naruto wailed, " Are you even listening?"

Crimson eyes flickered from the book to stare into shimmering blue.

"….no"

Naruto glared at the man, who returned his gaze to the book. Yep, he and Sasuke were defiantly related. Bastards.

Sighing he crawled off the Uchiha to plop down next to him. He was interviewing the psycho tomorrow at 1 o'clock. He stared at his hands desperately wracking his brain for ways out of that appointment.

If he just ditched it.

A shudder passed through his body at the possible consequences that would follow that action. So ditching was out..

"Itachi?"

'hm?"

"what are the possibilities of me spontaneously combusting before 1 tomorrow?"

"Nil"

"Yea I thought so". Sighing dejectedly he wiggled his fingers. Another trip to the ER it is then. "If I'm lucky he'll wash his hands before gutting me "

A low chuckle sounded from the man beside him "Why do you always accept them? You never learn"

"But he said please!"

"He also said please the last time , or have you forgotten all about Winterfresh?"

Naruto shuddered violently "please don't mention _its_ name in my prescence.

Another chuckle.

He glared up at the crimson eyed man and stood up. "I'm sleeping over, going to take a bath. Please cremate me and scatter my ashes across the sea."

"I'll try to remember that" he said giving the blonde a, albeit predatory, grin.

…

* * *

.

Naruto glared at the clock willing it to stop or at least slow down.

Presently it read 9:35.

About 4 hours until his death. Good, now he had time to come to terms with his imminent doom. Idly he shuffled the papers on his desk before glancing back at the clock.

His eyes widened and he paled

12:58

Someone was fucking with him, and he would give the shirt on his back if it wasn't Sasuke. Bastard must have found a way to manipulate time. Dammit! He glanced at his watch to confirm then rushed around his office alternating between tidying and pacing. The psycho was going to be here any minute!

He glanced back at the clock.

12:59

Letting out a string of curses he glared at the clock, now it decides to take its time.

He glanced at the phone on his desk. Sakura, he could tell sakura to delay him. That's it! It would at least give him more time to think things over. And write his will.

Glancing at the door he froze.

Mint green.

"Naruto! Your 1 o'clock is here I let him in!"

Naruto blinked, his mind was completely blank. Nope there was no doubt, the shock was so great he had gone brain dead. Fortunatly his mouth was well adapted to working without his brain. He felt the corners of his lips pull up in a smile.

"hello welcme to Konoha, My name is Naruto and I'll be your victim today" Ok so it wasn't perfect but hey atleast he wasn't standing there gawking like a total idiot. His mind finally coming down from its horror induced high, he stuck his hand out.

Mint green eyes flickered from Naruto's face to the hand then back. He made no move to take offered hand.

Naruto gulped dropping his hand "Uh..follow me?" he said walking past the red head. Not checking to see if he was being followed Naruto plowed ahead, already reviewing his will.

"—And to Sasuke my dearest friend I leave my cold decomposing ass waiting patiently for your lips." He grumbled glaring at the approaching door of the MT room. He came to a stop infront of the door, pushing it open. Only now did he turn to check on his companion who came to a stop beside him to glance around the room.

He stared at the other man. So far the red head hadn't pulled out any carving knives or barbed wire. Maybe he was being overdramatic about this whole situation. Maybe the man next to him wasn't a psycho, maybe he was just misunderstood. He cocked his head studying the man next to him. He wore a simple forest green turtle neck, baggy black jeans and black boots. His skin was pale almost translucent, and his red hair stuck out in all directions yet managed to look like a style. All in all he looked pretty normal, Naruto smiled, this might actually be ok.

Mint green met blue. He blinked noticing for the first time that te red head's eyes were surrounded with thick black eyeliner.

He watched those eyes narrow, fixing him with a glare that, nearly sent his mind back on its horror high.

Yeap defiantly a psycho.

"Sasuke my dearest friend, fail to kiss both cheeks and face my wrath." He hissed shutting his eyes. Then taking a deep breath he opened them again "well then Mr. Sabaku -".

"Gaara." The red head murmured.

His voice was low and raspy, as if it wasn't used often.

The blonde barely suppressed a shiver.

"uh.. Gaara ..uh well—"

"temari told you about me." It wasn't a question.

Naruto glanced away one hand reached up to scratch behind his head in a tell tale gesture of nervousness. "yea." He murmured.

Gaara stared at him Naruto stared back, the silence stretched on.

Nervousness now reaching all new levels, the blonde attempted to speak. "um-.."

He was cut off by Gaara taking a step forward, his hand moving so fast Naruto hadn't realized what had happened until he felt a cool pressure against his throat. Gaara's hand.

Blue eyes widened in panic. His mind racing, muscles tensing in preparation whether it was to strike back or run screaming was up for debate. He swallowed audibly when Gaara brought up his next hand, much slower than the first, to rest on his jaw. Cool green eyes narrowed slightly in concentration.

The hand on his jaw began to move, gently stroking from his chin to his ear one thumb ghosting over his cheek. The hand on his throat loosened then slid slowly to the back of his neck to stroke the hairs there gently.

It felt good.

Naruto sighed; psycho or not this guy knew his stuff. He nearly groaned when a little pressure was added to his neck. The hand on his jaw slid down the side of his throat gently sending a delicious shiver down his spine.

"I like your tattoo"

Naruto's eyes flew open, he hadn't even realized he closed them. He stared down at the red head, "wha?" he blinked "tattoo?"

Cool green met blue, "on your stomach" he murmured "I like it"

"oh, thanks..how did you know I have a tattoo there?" he eyed the red head curiously, then froze. He hadn't noticed before, but the hand that had slid down his neck had kept on going and now was sliding back up. Under his shirt….

"I watch you." his hand stroked over the tattoo gently.

Naruto's mind had once again gone blank. He watched in dawning horror as the other man's gaze drifted from his eyes to his lips. He placed his hands on the red head's shoulders, fully prepared to push him away and run.

His only warning was the added pressure from the hand on his neck.

The kiss was like all of Gaara's movements so far, gentle but firm. Naruto stared dumbly into Gaara's eyes, he was kissing the psycho. He was kissing the _**male**_ psycho. Said psycho pulled away slowly staring into Naruto's eyes frowning slightly.

Finally back Naruto quickly shoved him away swiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Gaara's frown turned into a full blown scowl " no!" he hissed pulling the blonde into another kiss, This one much harsher and demanding than the last.

Once again Naruto pushed the red head away "What the hell are you doing!" he cried wiping his mouth again. Then paused,

Gaara's eyes were wide, a strange combination of panic and frustration etched onto his features. One hand raked through his hair tugging harshly at the strands. "no no no no" he mumbled over and over. Once again he pulled Naruto into another kiss, this one desperate and pleading. He pulled away watching the blonde carefully.

Automatically Naruto's hand reached up, only to pause at the plea in the red head's eyes.

_Don't reject me!_

He forced his hand back to his side and watched Gaara visibly relax and move closer. He took a step back resting his hands on the red head's shoulders "I'm straight" he said slowly.

"mm" was his only reply, but Gaara stepped away, returning his attention to the room beside Naruto. "Shall we continue the evaluation?"

Naruto was at a loss. What the fuck had just happened? First he massages my neck ten he kisses me then has a nervous breakdown then kisses me again now he's back to ..whatever he was before?

"No, there's no need" he said shaking his head

Gaara eyed him curiously

To this day Naruto was still uncertain on why he said "Can you start on Monday?"

* * *

:D aaaaaaand were dun! R&R!


End file.
